


Beg You To Fall

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian hasn't had the greatest of races so what happens when he meets a beautiful flight attendant on the way home





	Beg You To Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkaC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkaC/gifts).



> For the amazing NikkaC :)

Sebastian sits in another airport departure lounge, idly stirring yet another bland takeaway coffee, wondering exactly how many hours of his life he's wasted waiting on planes. He enjoys racing, the thrill and the speed, the winning, celebrating with his team but in moments like this he wonders if a different career path would've been better. He looks out the window into the dark night, trying to remember exactly which random place he is in. They all start to look the same after a while. He knows he could have waited until morning to take the scheduled flight with the rest of the team, but the need to get home was overwhelming. _Hence why I'm now sitting in a deserted airport in the middle of nowhere at some ungodly hour._

  
He's lost in his thoughts when he feels a gentle touch on his arm. He turns and is greeted by quite possibly the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Her smile is warm and genuine, the bright airline uniform just enhancing how lovely she looks. "Mr. Vettel we're ready for you to board". He stands grabbing his bag, returning her smile. She's waiting for him to move but he remembers his manners, "After you." He follows her and can't help but sneak a look at her. He's appreciating how good she looks in her uniform when she unexpectedly turns and catches him staring at her behind.  _Scheisse, busted_. He flashes her an apologetic smile, causing her to laugh. 

After boarding he takes his seat and soon realises he's the only passenger. The plane takes off and it isn't long before she approaches him again, "It's just you and me tonight Mr. Vettel, so let's make it a good one. What can I do for you?". He shivers at her words, his mind racing at what exactly he wants to do with her. "Please call me Seb, it sounds like my father otherwise." Conversation flows freely between them, debating anything and everything. Sebastian appreciates how easy it is to converse with her, enjoying hearing her views when she doesn't agree with everything he has said. It makes a refreshing change as he's had far too many pretty girls who agree with him purely cos they are only interested in Sebastian the World Champion racing driver. It is clear to him that she knows who he is but she's made no attempt to mention racing. The thought thrills him that she is actually interested in him, heat starts to course through his veins. 

In between their chat he notices the innuendos and heated looks she is giving him and he's happy to return each one. She's seated beside him now, her entire body is so close he can smell the sweet smell of her perfume, feel the heat radiating from her body. He's even more turned on now and has to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her. He knows he shouldn't be thinking like this, he's only just met her and she's meant to be working but it's impossible not to want her. She's in the middle of telling a story about one of her funniest moments in her job but Sebastian finds his mind wandering to what he wants to do to her. _How I want to undress her, start at her neck slowly tease down her body with a trail of kisses and tender touches. When I reach her centre, enjoy watching her shudder from my touch, feel her get wetter for me. Make her lose control when I lick her clit, feel her hands in my hair tug harshly every time I pull her to the edge but don't let her fall over it. Hear her whimper when I push my tongue in, relishing every strangled moan she makes when I finally let her find her release._

Sebastian is pulled abruptly from his thoughts when he realises that's she has stopped talking and is staring at him with an amused look on her face. He's also mortified to notice that he's completely hard and that his baggy jeans are doing nothing to hide it. The feeling disappears faster than his race car down the pit straight when she leans forward and crashes their lips together. He's briefly stunned but soon he finds himself returning a hard and almost punishing kiss. She parts her lips, her tongue battling his just as passionately as their conversation was earlier. The kiss is all consuming, leaving them both breathless and gasping for air. Sebastian can't even remember the last time he'd been kissed quite like this but he knows he wants more. Their hands are roaming over each other and Sebastian soon feels her hand sneak under his t-shirt and gently stroke his now sensitive skin. She moves her hand further down his stomach, running her fingers just under the waistband of his jeans. He moans into her mouth, wondering if she's going to continue and do exactly what he wants her to do. He breaks their kiss just long enough to beg, "Bitte, please, don't stop."

  
She quickly undoes his button, he lifts his hips just enough for her to slide his jeans and boxers down his legs. She slides to her knees in front of him and wraps her mouth around his cock. The warm heat and hard rhythm she's setting almost makes him lose control. Sebastian closes his eyes at the sensation, he can feel his orgasm fast approaching. He moves uncontrollably, feeling her shift position slightly so she can suck him harder and deeper than before. He moans loudly when she adds a little flick of her tongue against the head of his cock then follows it down deep, all the way to the back of her throat. The contrast of her actions leaves Sebastian an incoherent mess. He opens his eyes and glances down at her, she looks divine and he comes with a hoarse cry with her wicked mouth still wrapped around his cock.

  
While Sebastian takes his time to catch his breath, he watches as she licks his cock clean and helps him pull his jeans up. As she stands she gives him a gentle kiss. Whilst straightening her uniform she doesn't stop smirking at him. "We're nearly ready to land Seb. How about when we're off this plane you show me exactly what you can do with that famous finger of yours?". _Getting an earlier flight is definitely the best idea I've had._


End file.
